1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolding and more particularly to a scaffold joint for connecting the ends of horizontal scaffold members to vertical scaffold members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior scaffold joint known to applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,118. Another prior art scaffold joint known to applicant is available commercially under the trademark "RING LOC". In such prior art scaffold joint constructions, if it is desired to install or remove a single horizontal scaffold member from a vertical scaffold member, all the remaining horizontal scaffold members connected at the connection point must be unlocked. One of the principal advantages of the present scaffold joint construction is that the horizontal scaffold members can be independently locked and unlocked without disturbing the other horizontal scaffold members connected to the vertical scaffold member at the same point. Other advantages of the scaffold joint of the present invention will become apparent from the description which follows.